the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (TV series)
| based_on = | developer = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | narrated = Daran Norris | composer = Guy Moon | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | editor = | runtime = 23 minutes | company = }} | distributor = Amazon Video NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = Amazon Video | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = ''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show | website = }} The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle is an American animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television which is a reboot of the original Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. It debuted on May 11, 2018 on Amazon Video, being DreamWorks Animation Television's first series to air on a streaming service other than Netflix. Like its preceding spin-off The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show, animation was outsourced by DHX Media's 2D animation studio in Vancouver, Canada. The second half of the first season was released on January 11, 2019. Premise The series sees Rocky and Bullwinkle "thrust into harrowing situations but end up saving the day time and again. As Rocky and Bullwinkle’s innocent and silly ambitions to become rock stars or find lost treasure end up dovetailing with Fearless Leader’s sinister plans to take over the world, our heroes are set on a collision course with his notorious superspies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale." Cast and characters Main * Tara Strong as Rocket J. "Rocky" Squirrel * Brad Norman as Bullwinkle J. Moose * Ben Diskin as Boris Badenov * Rachel Butera as Natasha Fatale * Piotr Michael as Fearless Leader * Daran Norris as The Narrator / Evil Chicken Recurring * Fuschia! as Director Peachfuzz * Ant Simpson as Butler * Kari Wahlgren as Grandwinkle * Rhomeyn Johnson as Rafi Tusk * Tom Kenny as Colonel Boudreaux * Kevin Michael Richardson as President Leader * Gordon Ramsay as himself * Grey Griffin as Dr. Lesso * Faruq Tauheed as Mayor Grundstrom * Mario Lopez as himself * "Weird" Al Yankovic as himself * Ben Giroux as Francis / Newsie * Eric Bauza as Premier Leader * Mark Hamill as himself Guest * Lil Rel Howery as Chuckles ("The Legends of the Power Gems: Chapter Three") * Cristina Milizia as Thalia ("The Legends of the Power Gems: Chapter Three") * Roger Craig Smith as Agent Chad ("Amazamoose and Squirrel Wonder: Chapter Two") Episodes | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: Bullwinkle enters the annual Frostbite Falls Pie Contest using his Grandwinkle's secret stinky pie recipe and wins the chance to compete at "Le Grand Yum Yum", a prestigious cooking competition in Paris. When they arrive, Rocky and Bullwinkle run afoul of Boris and Natasha, a pair of spies from Pottsylvania who have been sent by their boss Fearless Leader to steal the secret recipe so he can use it to create a biological weapon to take over the world. Rocky and Bullwinkle's antics also grab the attention of Director Peachfuzz who orders her secret agents to keep an eye on the duo. Chapter 2: On the first day of the competition, Bullwinkle tries to help Rocky overcome his crippling stage fright and Boris and Natasha successfully obtain the secret recipe using an x-ray camera. After narrowly making it into the finals, Bullwinkle realizes he forgot to pack the pie's secret ingredient and arranges to meet his Grandwinkle in Norway to retrieve some. Chapter 3: In Norway, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Grandwinkle take to the seas to retrieve the secret ingredient they need, lutefisk. However, once on the waters it becomes apparent that Grandwinkle has ulterior motives when she starts hunting a giant lutefisk known as the Whalefisk. Chapter 4: After learning from Director Peachfuzz that his families pie is going to be used for evil, Bullwinkle and Rocky head to Fearless Leader's lair in Pottsylvania to put an end to his plans. Meanwhile, tired of their incompetence, Fearless Leader fires Boris and Natasha and replaces them with a homemade robot. Chapter 5: Director Peachfuzz and her new faithful sidekick Rocky race to the Le Grand Yum Yum Finale in Prague to stop a brainwashed Bullwinkle from using his pie to stinkify the World Leaders. | LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=5 }} | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: Looking for an exciting story to tell at the big Wossamotta U reunion, Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to attend eccentric billionaire Rafi Tusk's space camp. Fearless Leader sends Boris and Natasha to the same camp where they are tasked with stealing Tusk's state of the art super satellite. At camp, Rocky and Bullwinkle accidentally take off in a real rocket and land in the middle of Nevada where they encounter an alien with strange powers. Chapter 2: Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to help the little alien, whom the dub "Cloyd", reunite with his missing parents unaware that they are being tracked by eccentric billionaire Colonel Boudreaux who wants Cloyd as an attraction for his alien zoo. Boris and Natasha learn of Cloyd's alien powers and decide to capture him for Fearless Leader. In the end, Cloyd is kidnapped by Boris and Natasha but not before he transfers his powers to Rocky. Chapter 3: Rocky tries to master his fantastic new abilities as he and Bullwinkle search for a way to get to Pottsylvania to save Cloyd. Boris and Natasha try to show off Cloyd's now vanished alien powers to Fearless Leader. Chapter 4: With a little help from Cloyd's parents, Bullwinkle and Cloyd head into space to stop Fearless Leader from using Rocky's powers to take over the world. | LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=4 }} | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: Inspired by their favorite internet celebrities, the Monster Bros, Rocky and Bullwinkle buy an old spooky house in England with the intent to hunt monsters. Boris and Natasha try to scare Rocky and Bullwinkle out of the house so that they can buy it for Fearless Leader to use as a summer home. Chapter 2: After drinking a mysterious potion, Bullwinkle turns into a monster. Rocky tries to convince the people of London that Bullwinkle means them no harm so that they can safely return home but they are instead hunted by the Monster Bros as well as Boris and Natasha after Fearless Leader decides to take over the world with a monster army. Chapter 3: Rocky and Bullwinkle head to Weird Monster Island to cure Bullwinkle of his condition. There they meet mad scientist Dr. Lesso who cures Bullwinkle in exchange for helping her pacify her largest, most aggressive creation, Humongalon. Fearless Leader sends Boris and Natasha to the island as well to collect a monster army but instead they end up seizing control of Humongalon. Chapter 4: Fearless Leader uses Humongalon to lay siege to London, ordering the World Leaders to relinquish control of their countries to him to stop the rampage. Rocky and Bullwinkle are forced to become fifty foot tall beasts themselves to combat Fearless Leader and save the world. | LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=4 }} | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: When Rocky and Bullwinkle damage the largest birdbath in the world, they set out on a musical adventure; Fearless Leader attempts to become a musical superstar so he can amass a legion of devoted superfans who will obey his every command. Chapter 2: After a video of Rocky and Bullwinkle playing a song goes viral and they're rocketed to musical superstardom; they decide to use their newfound celebrity fame to launch a "save the birdbath" concert tour to restore the giant birdbath they destroyed. Unbeknownst to them, Fearless Leader has Boris and Natasha infiltrate Rocky and Bullwinkle’s band and trick them in to using song lyrics written by Fearless Leader to make their fans do what ever he say for him. Chapter 3: Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha are kidnapped by a superfan named Francis, the 8-year-old heir to the Puffy Platypus Pizza franchise, to play a private concert for his birthday. Meanwhile, after discovering that dirty birds are deceptible to becoming evil, Fearless Leader decides to head to Frostbite Falls to make a Dirty Bird Army to take over the world. Chapter 4: Rocky and Bullwinkle return to Frostbite Falls to discover that because they failed to rebuild the giant birdbath, their beloved town is now completely overrun with dirty, zombielike birds lead by Fearless Leader and Evil Chicken.| LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=4 }} | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: While celebrating their "friendiversary" at their favorite restaurant, Long Tom Lobster's, Rocky and Bullwinkle solve a seemingly impossible maze on the kids' menu which lands them into a quest to find a mystical blue Power Gem for the CEO of Long Tom Lobster’s; Mr. Suitman, with the promise of free Shrimp for life. Meanwhile, Fearless Leader decides to enter the restaurant business in a plot to take over the world legally and has Boris and Natasha infiltrate Long Tom Lobster HQ to steal their fast food secrets. Chapter 2: On a quest to find the Power Gem of fire by the ghost of Long Tom Lobster, Rocky and Bullwinkle travel to Hawaii and enter a surf contest to get the gem back. Chapter 3: Rocky and Bullwinkle battle one more guardian to get the final Power Gem -- the wind gem. But once acquired, they take a detour to Squirrel-Dorado where Rocky has been prophesied to be its Champion Savior. Chapter 4: With all three elemental Power Gems in hand, Fearless Leader sets out to take over the world, but Rocky and Bullwinkle set out to save the world.| LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=4 }} | ShortSummary = Chapter 1: Rocky and Bullwinkle create superhero alter egos Amazamoose and Squirrel Wonder, and they set out on an adventure to save Frostbite Frannie -- and summer vacation. Chapter 2: When a mysterious goop gives Fearless Leader real-life superpowers, Rocky and Bullwinkle must reprise their masked hero personas to take on superpowered "Fearless Laser" and stop him from lasering his face on the moon. Chapter 3: The mystery goop strikes again when Rocky's stress ball falls into a vat of goop, making it sentient and gigantic; Rocky and Bullwinkle use the goop to give superpowers to themselves to try and stop the ball. ---- Chapter 4: In an attempt to reverse Fearless Leader's goop-induced evil powers, Rocky and Bullwinkle travel to an alternate reality to get an "anti-goop." Chapter 5: Rocky and Bullwinkle set out to take away Fearless Leader's superpowers and save the world.| LineColor = 3198FF | NumParts=5 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 3198FF }} }} Production Development On December 10, 2017, it was reported that DreamWorks Animation Television was developing a revival of Jay Ward's The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends. Animation was expected to be handled by DHX Studios Vancouver with writing and early production duties taking place in Los Angeles. On April 12, 2018, it was announced that Amazon Video had given a series order to the production and that the show would premiere on May 11, 2018. Executive producers were reported to include Scott Fellows and Tiffany Ward, daughter of the original series producer Jay Ward. On December 15, 2018, it was reported that the series would return with the second half of season one in January 2019. On January 3, 2019, it was announced that these episodes would be released on January 11, 2019. Casting Alongside the series announcement, it was confirmed that voice cast would include Tara Strong, Brad Norman, Ben Diskin, Rachel Butera, Piotr Michael, and Daran Norris. Strong takes over the role of Rocky from the late June Foray; this series is the first instance where Rocky is voiced by somebody other than Foray due to her death in 2017. Release Alongside the series announcement, the first official trailer was released. On April 27, 2018, four clips from the series were released. Awards and nominations References External links * at DreamWorks TV * [https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07C569MW7?exit=1 The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle] at Amazon Video * Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Amazon Video original programming Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated television series reboots Category:The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Category:Amazon Video children's programming Category:Television series about deer and moose Category:Animated television series about squirrels